Life on the Darkside
by Evil kitten-child
Summary: AU: Hit man on the spot Inuyasha is hired to kill Kagome...What happens when he gets too involved with his work? Story told by Inuyasha himself!
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: ALL SAID IN THE FIRST PERSON.INUYASHA.ALDO IF THIS COMES OUT WEIRD LIKE WITH LITTLE SQUARES AND SHIT RIGHT CLICK WITH YOUR MOUSE THEN FIND ENCODING THEN FIND UNICODE AND CLICK.THIS WILL MAKE IT ABLE TO READ.  
  
Chapter 1: My Life  
  
If you really want to know what my life is about I'll tell you. If you don't now is the time to get out before you get sucked in like I did. As I look back at what my life was it's hard to believe I actually enjoyed it. You know running around doing peoples dirty business. That it is until I met her. A person I had never met before and was never meant to. That is until someone with a malicious mind with thoughts of ruining a perfect life would bring us together. She was the one who brought me out, the one who changed my life. Who ever said that falling in love with your job is a dangerous deal was right. Because that's what I did, I fell in love. It was unexpected I admit but it was that, that made me realize that my life was going now where but down the drain. Let me take you back, back when I got the assignment that would change my life forever. I remember it like it was yesterday because it was that day I first saw her, the women that would show me the light.  
  
I'm blinded. All I can see is blackness. Wait a second I can see something, yes; I can see I wasn't blind after all. It was just that second where you walk in to a dark building from the bright outdoors that got me. I sigh. Here I am again in the same place as before, the same place I started this ruthless living, but then again its home. I'm walking again; I can hear my black Italian leather shoes hitting the hard marble floor, echoing through the room.  
  
"Mr. Inuyasha back again I see," the security guard says as I pass him.  
  
I look at him. He shivers. Ever since the rebellion demons, even hanyous like myself, have become scarcer here than before so its rare that humans catch a glimpse of one and when they do their scared shitless. I laugh to myself.  
  
"Of course, you know I can't stay away," I say to him as I pick up my speed and walk to the elevator.  
  
I push the up button. It's another day to see him. My boss, and boy he sure is an asshole. The doors open. The wind from inside blows out wildly and my hair is pushed from my shoulders. I walk in and the doors close behind me. Another sighs outwards. I can't help but think of the last assignment he gave me. It was a day just like this, I walked into his office and he hands me a folder. He tells me 'take care of this for me, I trust you know what to do.' I smiled at those words. If I had only known then that the person in the folder that I had just been assigned to kill was his wife. Or should I say late wife now. He wanted me to 'take care of her' in other words kill her. And boy was it messy. I had a hell of a time cleaning it up. But the good thing is I still have the police baffled.  
  
The doors open and once again the wind blows this time bringing my hair back into its original position, resting on my shoulders. I stepped out of the compartment. I notice right away that he has done some remodeling. A couple French paintings hang on either side of the room, some imported plants, I'd say from India stand in big porcelain pots aligning the walls. And then there is a rug, a new one, shit it's so ugly I don't think a cat would chose this over hell to piss on. Fuck, I shouldn't even call this a room; it's more like a wide hallway. I'm walking once again, nothing new, and stop at he front desk. I rest my head on my hand and tip it sideways to stare at the bitch ignoring me. Hard to believe a couple nights ago I had a fling with her. It never lasts. Then again why would it with a guy like me, a half demon bastard with a shit head for a brother.  
  
"Hey Nancy," I say to her as I tap my claws impatiently on the marble desk.  
  
"Fuck off," She says to me with hateful eyes.  
  
"Oh boy that hurts Nancy.you almost made me cry," I say to her sarcastically.  
  
"Inuyasha stop harassing my secretary," My boss the asshole says to me as he waves for me to come in.  
  
I walk in at a leisurely pace.  
  
"Close the door," my boss says.  
  
I close the door behind me.  
  
"Well Sesshoumaru once again you've called me and once again I have come, what bidding must I do for you this time? Not another wife I hope," I say to him as I look at myself in the mirror.  
  
My hair is a little long for someone such as me but I like it that way. Then there are my ears, the things that label me the most apart from my eyes, which are golden with black slits. A memento from my father, two dog like ears that classify me under rank two section two. Dog Youkai but half Youkai. My brother, my boss, gets the whole package. He is under rank two section one, also known as a full dog Youkai. Bastard. I fix my tie and sit down across from him.  
  
"Yes but no," he says to me, "not another wife, if you should put it so boldly, but more of like an extension."  
  
"Not following," I say.  
  
"Her sister. I have this feeling that she knows it was me.well you.who killed her dear big sister and now wants revenge," Sesshoumaru says calmly.  
  
"Couldn't you do this yourself," I ask him imprudently.  
  
"No damit this requires a professional, and you my dear little brother are the best in my company," he says to me.  
  
"I see, what's her stats," I ask.  
  
Immediately after I ask him the question he hands me a folder. The same folder that he gave me to get rid of his late wife, my targets sister. This folder holds everything I need to know about my target. Her age, height, sex, address, boyfriends name, living relatives, what she looks like, and what high school she went to. It also has medical records and copies of report cards. Useless crap all I need is the basics. I open the folder. The first thing I see is train ticket.  
  
"Am I going somewhere," I ask Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Of course she lives in Tokyo," Sesshoumaru says, "I suggest you pack light. All the expenses are paid and the hotel in Tokyo is awaiting you. A taxi will met you outside the station and your train leaves in thirty minutes, get moving."  
  
Great he gives my thirty minutes to pack and get to the train station. Bastard.  
  
~~~~~~~Here I am on the train. A sea side few, of course it's raining so I can't see anything anyway. Since I sat down people have been starring at me. I hate when people stare at me but I don't mention anything. What is worse is that I have a seat next to a child and she can't help but find nothing else more amusing than my ears. And every few minutes she gives them a tug. Finally I give her a deep growl so her mother wouldn't hear and she scampers away to her mother's side in the seat across from me. I laugh to myself.  
  
To pass time I decide to look at my next victim. I open the folder that was neatly placed on my lap. Carefully I read the papers in front of me.  
  
Name: Higurashi, Kagome. Address: 134 Hummingbird drive. Age: 17.  
  
Blah Blah Blah.All I need to know is where she lives and what she looks like. Slowly I study her picture. She isn't much of a picture person. But then again this was taken when she was 15 so she probably changed. Her expression is held in a placid form. Her hair is ebony black and her eyes are a deep brown. I notice that she looks a lot like her sister. What was her name oh yes Kikyou. Same eyes, same hair, same face.enough to bore me. I close the folder as the train comes to a stop.  
  
~~~~~~~I step off onto the platform with my bag on my shoulder and walk towards the road. The taxi is there just as Sesshoumaru said it would be. My senses are on high. I don't trust anyone in this strange city. A pleasant smell fills my nose as I hand my bags to the driver. I look in the direction it's coming from. Before I trace it to its owner I hear a high- pitched scream and the screech of burning rubber from a car. There is a girl in the middle of the road. Stupid girl she isn't moving. Sighing I run.  
  
With my demon speed I grab the girl and jump to the side of the road landing on top of her before the car hit. I look at the car it stopped over the place where the girl was standing. She would have been killed. I can feel her heavy breathing beneath me as I lay there, my hips between her legs. I look at the girl. Utter shock fills me as I look at her. It's her, my victim, Kagome. I stare at her. As my eyes bulge, I have been on her for longer than I should have been. I get up quickly and race to my car. I can hear her screaming for me.  
  
"Wait come back," she yells.  
  
I close the car door behind me. I had just saved the life of the girl I was hired to kill. How ironic. What is worse is that I liked being on top of her.  
  
~~~~~Major shot in the dark guys!!!! Well hoe did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! OR I WONT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! Also some of things like the information on Kagome is different like her age.I made her older.and her address is not write, K? 


	2. 2

Important Notice:  
  
Hey there all! I don't know how many of you have read this fic, but apparently it was good enough to get 12 reviews on the first chapter. Personally I think this fic is awesome, hilarious, and extremely well written. And no I'm not bragging, for the simple reason that I did not write this particular piece of Fanfiction. An author by the penname of Rinzie did. Rinzie is a very talented author, as some of you have already noted. But she told me that she had trouble getting reviews. Personally I couldn't see how that could be; my style of writing and hers are almost exact! In some areas she's much more talented then I am.  
  
This is only the first chapter in her story, there are three. And each of them is hilarious. ^_^ As a test we put this fanfic under my penname to see if it would get more reviews- and it did. It has 12 reviews for the first chapter while her other one only has 19 - for three chapters. And each chapter is better then the last. So I'm taking down this fanfic- the test has been concluded, though I have no idea why there was a difference in reviews but *shrugs* whatever. I suggest that you guys go read up on the next two HILARIOUS chapters and while you're at it check out her other Fanfics. If you're an S/K fan I suggest you read Rainy Days, cuz damn, it's good!  
  
Well that's it for now, thank you all for reviewing! And don't forget to check out the next two chapters, and REVIEW them too! ^_~  
  
~Sarah 


End file.
